Come With Me
by Adair Coffin
Summary: Post Untethered. Bobby crashes a Christmas party- the things you do while you're on suspension.... BA. Chapt. 7- The End. Goren gets his man, Eames gets her man, you know. Tying up all of those ends floating around.
1. Detective Goren and the Holiday Party

Come With Me.

Post Untethered.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from LOCI. I am not trying to make any quick money off of these stories. I just like to think about what's happening when the scene ends.

Note: I already wrote an 'immediate' post ep for untethered, but I was watching the Year of Living Dangerously and my brain just started going on this. Here is part one, while I try and figure out what happens next. I really like the present tense. Please R and R. I like praise and constructive criticism

Come With Me.

Ten thirty in the evening.

A light rain is falling, a cold and chilly mid December rain. It's about to stop, and the skies are about to clear, and there just might be moonlight tonight.

Logan called him, told him where she'd be, and that she was going with some monkey in a suit- that was Logan's description, not his. He's not sure why Logan called, why it matters. But if he's going to be the whack job on suspension, he's at least going down fighting.

This is the Deputy Mayor's holiday cocktail party, and he immediately feels out of place. Every guy is wearing a tux. He is wearing jeans and plaid shirt under his black wool jacket. People look at him strangely. He does not fit in. He never has. He knows that, carries it with him. For the first time in a very long time, he doesn't care.

She is there, with the monkey in a suit- Logan's description was more than accurate. She is beautiful, and she has no idea. She is wearing a lavender cocktail dress.

Beautiful. His mouth is dry.

Her date notices him approaching, whispers something to her, and she turns from the people she is standing with.

"I need to talk to you", he says.

"Tomorrow", she replies, smiling at her companions, dismissing him.

He takes her hand and drags her away out of the room, to an alcove. She has been drinking, and she giggles a little.

"Bobby, what are you doing? They're going to talk- the Chief of D's is out there. I'm sure he saw you come in-"

"What are you doing here? Huh?"

She frowns at him. He is towering over her, and she has backed into the wall. "Steve invited me…it's a holiday party."

He leans in and kisses her. This takes her off guard, and she pushes him away, as best as she can, because it's very hard to move someone who is twice your size and intent on staying where he is. When that fails, she says, "Stop-."

"Come with me", he whispers.

"No, stop."

"Leave with me, right now, you don't belong here…" He leans in and kisses her again. She doesn't push him this time. When he leans back, she is staring at him, trying to figure him out, and she can't or she doesn't want to.

"You need to go", she finally says, "Before you bring any more attention to yourself."

He can feel the eyes on them from the room. He moves away, hands up. "Fine, fine, if that's…."

He turns and leaves her there, trying to hold herself up against the wall, watching his retreating form. Everyone is staring at her, including Steve.

Then- she doesn't know how she finds the energy- she is going after him. Steve is calling her name. She blazes past the Chief, past Ross, past everyone who thinks Bobby is nuts and it's only a matter of time before crazy becomes contagious. Maybe it is. Maybe tonight is the night she becomes infected.

She hears Ross calling her name, and she only stops when he grabs her arm.

"Was that Detective Goren? Eames, what are you doing?"

He sees the look on her face. She looks at him as if she is seeing him for the first time. Her eyes… she smiles at him, and this throws him so badly that he releases her.

She disappears into the crowd.


	2. Captain Ross, in the Library

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I do not expect, nor am I hoping to make money off of them. I just like to see what happens when the cameras go off.

Wow, I didn't expect to get such a reaction to Come With Me. It is way out of Canon, and I think I'm beginning to see where this is all headed, but right now, Goren, Eames and myself are simply in 'flight' mode. Thank you all, your input makes me take a second look at pieces of the story I thought might just be filler, and help me to flesh out what's really going on here. Please keep reading, responding, constructive criticism is great, it helps me more than you know. And praise just fluffs the feathers.

* * *

He has slid into his car. He is unsure what to think now.

Ten fifty eight in the evening. The moon has made its appearance. He is about to turn on the ignition when the passenger door opens, and Eames climbs in. Her cell phone is ringing in her evening bag, and she takes it out and tosses it out the window, where he can see Ross and Steve crossing the street, coming for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Drive", she says. "Just drive."

She almost comes over the armrest, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck, his mouth. He can barely drive, but he somehow manages to navigate his way out of the city. He doesn't know where he's going, where he's taking her. He didn't think that far ahead.

"Montauk Point", she whispers into his ear, as if she is reading his mind and answering his question. "Just go. You're the one who wanted to get away so badly."

She stops kissing him, and leans her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Danny Ross swallows another antacid pill from the small bottle he keeps in his pocket for moments like this. His buddy Steve Dougherty, is looking pretty pissed, and who can blame him? And the Chief of D's is trying to calm down the Deputy Mayor, who is upset because 'security has been breached.' Even if it was by a NYPD detective.

Steve is pacing now in front of him in the private library, while Ross is replaying the entire scene in his head. He had seen Goren come in- who could miss him- and his instinct told him what he was here for, or who he was here for. A few minutes later, Goren was plowing his way through the crowd, and Eames was a moment or two behind him. He had grabbed her arm, but the look on her face had caused him to let her go. It had taken him a moment to recover, and when he had he'd been sprinting after her, behind Steve, who was yelling her name. But by the time they'd gotten to the street, all he had seen was her climbing into a car- Goren's supposedly- and tossing her cell phone out into the street.

"I tried to stop her", Ross starts, but he doesn't know where to begin.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's a detective- on suspension. He's, they're partners."

Steve looks up at him, stops pacing. "Really? She didn't tell me that. I thought she was between partners. That's what she said."

"Well, she lied to you", Ross replied irritably.

He is feeling more than a little responsible for all of this, and the rest of the blame he's placing with Goren.

After the whole Tate fiasco, he felt he had to do something to prevent a repeat of events. It was obvious that Goren was a lost cause, and Eames was getting dragged along for the ride. With his supsension, Ross felt somewhat responsible for his other detective. So he had set Eames up with his buddy from the mayor's office, figuring a little distraction wouldn't hurt her. Steve Dougherty was looking to be next in line for Deputy Mayor himself. And he and Eames seemed to be hitting it off, according to Steve. Dinners, days spent together, they had even gone away together the weekend before- A month and a half later, Eames was looking more well adjusted than Ross had ever seen her. And it seemed that Steve was falling for her. They had even gone to dinner with Ross and Rodgers a few times. She was doing fine without Goren.

He should have known. It was all too easy. Because now all Steve has is alot of anger and a busted cell phone.

"I'm going to have him arrested", he says.

Ross looks up in surprise. "Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this." It sounds weak, even to him. And he can tell Steve isn't buying it. He knows what the explanation is, and he's not really sure he wants to face that just yet.

"Yeah, Danny, what's that? The Deputy Mayor thinks he's got terrorists in his house at Christmas, and some nut case just ran off with my girlfriend."

Ross is reluctant to point out the obvious- that _she_ went after _him_.

They are joined in the library by a couple of security guys, and someone else from the Deputy Mayor's staff. Steve looks up. "I want the entire file on this guy Goren, Danny. Wherever he's taking her, I want to know."

"This isn't a kidnapping, Steve. And there's about three files, not just one." Ross is wishing he'd wake up from this. But here's the Chief, and all he needs now are some killer clowns and this is the perfect nightmare.

"Well, I've finally managed to convince your boss that he's not the target of some conspiracy", he says to Steve.

"I want them found. I want this guy Goren arrested for breaking and entering, intent to menace, kidnapping..." Steve is mashing his hands together.

"Let's not get too nuts-" Ross starts, but he's cut off.

"Yeah, me too", the Chief says, turning to Ross. "And I think that's your job, Captain. I'd start getting your guys together. Now."

Ross pops another antacid before heading out the door. He's going to start sending Goren his medical bills. Once he finds him.


	3. At the End of the World

Come With me: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. I do not expect to make any money off of this, and I only write fanfic for recreational purposes. I just like to see what happens when the lights go down.

I'm psyched that everyone is enjoying this. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up within the next twenty four hours. I'm on a roll now, I just have to go to book club first. And I know where this is going at last, so the next chapters will come fast and furious, and be a little longer than this. Sorry for the minimal Bobby/Alex. They're about to take center stage, I promise (that's a shipper pinky swear, by the way- I can't wait to get to the good stuff either). But to do this, I need to do it right. And I love Logan. Can't keep him out of the loop, you know. He's got Goren and Eames' back.

Montauk Point is the fartherst point on the North Fork of Long Island. Absolutely nothing like the Hamptons, although (unfortunately) it's slowly changing. I've been there in the summer and in the off season (the Cross Sound Ferry from Connecticut comes in there) and I just love it. In the off season, it is pretty desolate, but lovely. One of my favorite places on earth.

* * *

Mike Logan looks at his boss, and shakes his head. "You know this is bullshit. This guy's just pissed off because he's been shafted. That's not a police matter, Captain, and you know it." 

The witching hour has found Ross in his office at 1PP. He swivels back and forth in his chair, staring at Logan and his partner, Nola Falacci. Falacci looks half asleep, but she's nodding in agreement with Logan.

"Look", Ross says, "Let's just find them, okay? Then we can take it from there."

Logan and Falacci exchange glances. "I can't do that Captain", Logan says, standing up. "This isn't any of our business. It's between them. So unless you need anything else from us, sweet dreams-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Detective. I know you tipped off Goren. So let's just back up here, and sit down."

Logan drops back into his chair, without looking at Ross.

Falacci jumps in. "Even if my partner called Detective Goren and happened to mentioned where Detective Eames was going to be this evening, I still don't see what the problem is. It's a free country. She wasn't under any obligation to stay at the party. She could leave whenever she wanted, and with whomever she wanted."

"Yeah, what she said", Logan sighs, tilting his head back.

"The reason is because the Chief of Detectives, the Chief of Staff for the Deputy Mayor, and the the Deputy Mayor are breathing down my neck to find Goren so that they can string him up to the nearest tree. Steve Dougherty has got the DM thinking he's had a high level breach of security because Detective Goren walked in the front door of his home and right past a rent a cop having a nap-"

Logan snorts at this.

"-and Dougherty is pissed because Detective Eames left him in front of all of his friends and acquaintances.- you know, the ones who are going to support his nomination for the next Deputy Mayor? And right now he's spinning it that an unstable detective on suspension has kidnapped his girlfriend. And we all know that if it looks bad, it's bad for the NYPD. By the way, he's already got his hands on Goren's files, if that means anything to either of you."

Falacci puts up her hands. "Alright, alright, we'll find them."

"Yeah", Logan puts in. "We'll try, anyway."

* * *

The end of Long Island- it might as well be the end of the world. 

She fell asleep at some point, and he slid her back into the passenger seat. He smiles at the thought of being pulled over with his partner draped over him, dressed to thenines and smelling slightly of scotch. He passes the time trying to think of stories to tell the unfortunate patrol cop who might witness that scene.

He pulls into the parking lot of the Sea Breeze Motel. She stirs when he turns off the engine, and he hears her say his name.

"Stay here", he says, although she barely opens her eyes. He gets a room. Not an issue in the chilly off season. He comes around to her side of the car, and opens the door.

"Eames", he whispers. She shivers. He reaches beyond her to the back seat, and pulls out his overcoat. She slides it on and he helps her out. The coat drapes to the ground, but she doesn't seem to notice.

The room is a typical motel room. The decor probably hasn't changed in fifty years, however, there is a balcony with a view out onto the Sound. He closes the door, and slides the lock on it. When he turns, she slides his coat off, letting it drop to the floor. She looks up at him dreamily. He suddenly feels as if he is the only man in the world.

"C'mon then", she dares him. "Get it out of your system."

* * *

"Did you try his cell phone?" 

Logan nods. "Yeah, but he's got it turned off. I'll keep trying. Apparently Eames threw hers out the window in some female fit of passion."

Falacci smirks, but lets the comment go. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

Logan takes another swig of coffee. He is more than pissed. He can hear Lenny Briscoe now, laughing at him, agreeing that this is the biggest pile he's seen in a long time, but it's one hell of a way to spend a night.

He and Falacci are pulling up to Goren's apartment, although they're both sure neither Goren nor Eames are there.

"Why did you call Goren? What did you say to make him react like that?"

"It was a purely social phone call", he replies dismissively, getting out of the car.

"So you called him and told him that Eames was seeing this guy and that it was getting serious and that-what?"

Logan has stopped in his tracks, and put his hand on his holster. "The door."

She looks up. The door of the apartment building is wide open. Three men are coming down, and Logan recognizes one of them as the idiot he's seen coming to pick up Eames for lunch and dinner and everything else. The other two look like hired goons.

"What the hell is this?"

Steve Dougherty smiles. "Detective Logan, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just concerned about Alex. I should have known he wouldn't have brought her here. It's just too obvious. But I had to check, y'know. Well, we'll leave you to do your job."

He hands Falacci a business card. "Please call me the minute you know anything. Of course, if there's anything you forget, I'm sure I'll hear it from your captain." He disappears into a waiting car with the heavies.

Logan and Falacci race up the stairs to Goren's apartment. The place has been turned over, but not completely ransacked.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Logan wanders through the rooms, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm beginning to feel bad for Eames", Falacci whispers as she crumples the card in her hand, and lets it fall to the floor.

Logan starts pulling stuff off the desk, until he finds what he's looking for. "Aha. Well, this is a step in the right direction. If he's not answering his cell phone, he at least left behind his security blanket." He holds up Goren's portfolio. "We have got to find them before Dougherty does. Call in, would ya? And make sure the Captain is alone before you start talking."

* * *


	4. Get it out of your system

Okay, here's chapter four. As promised, Bobby and Alex pretty much rule this chapter.

Since I've slowed down that 'you are there' feeling from the last three chapters, I'm going into past tense mode. Besides, I'm getting a little sea sick writing that way.

* * *

Alex Eames woke up to discover that she was, to her great disappointment, alone in the room. She curled closer into the blankets, noticing the scent of his aftershave on the pillows. She put her face there, and put together the remnants of the previous evening. She blushed, remembering some of the highlights. He hadn't wasted a moment in accepting her invitation, but once he'd gotten her into bed, he'd taken his sweet time. 

_Get it out of your system..._

She remembered the first time she'd heard him mention Frank's little comment. Of course she knew Frank was always full of little comments. He'd known what he was doing when he'd approached her first about Donny and Tates. He'd said it himself- _"I had to ask."_

_Get it out of your system..._

Goren had been on suspension for about two months, and she'd given up hope of psych services ever clearing him with all of the pressure they were under not to. Just to top it off he had shown up one night not long after his hearing, spouting about Frank and Donny, his mother and Brady. And she had just gotten tired of the whole dance.

Everyone hits their wall, their tolerance limit. She had found hers about the time he was describing his last conversation with his brother.

"He doesn't care- all he can see is himself, his own needs. How do you go through life like that?"

"I don't know", she had whispered.

"And you- I don't know what got him fixated on you, but, then he tells me I should take you to a motel to get it out of my system."

"Out of your system."

"Yeah. Look. I think Donny may have gone back to Pennsylvania, probably to see his mom. That would be his first stop-"

"What is wrong with you", she had snapped, cutting him off. "When do I get a moment of your concern? Or do I have to be tied to a meat hook for you to even consider me? You know, you're just as bad as Gage! I am only important as part of a case, or a means to an end- beyond that I don't have much of a purpose, do I, Bobby? Get it out of your system….Jesus, talk about selfish."

The minute it was out of her mouth she knew she had stepped too far. She could have slapped him across the face and achieved pretty much the same result.

He had left as quickly as he had come.

A few days later Ross had introduced her to his friend Steve Dougherty. She had been reluctant, at first, but Bobby had been MIA, and she couldn't bring herself to call him to apologize. So she had just 'gone on.' She was good at that. And it was somewhat comforting to be spending time with someone normal. A little boring, maybe, but a nice change, nonetheless.

Until the night before, at the Deputy Mayor's party, when she'd heard Steve say, "who's that?" And she had looked up and seen Bobby making straight for her with that look on his face. She had tried, Lord knows she had tried, not to pay attention to the affect he had on her. She had thought she had kept it together pretty well. But when he had taken her into that alcove, and kissed her, her defenses had crumbled, and she realized she had been wrong all along about what she wanted and what he wanted from her.

As he was walking away from her, she finally admitted to herself that she was madly in love, and wanted to feel that rush again and again of being kissed in a dark alcove.

And what she wanted was on his way out the door and she had better start running, or else he was going to get away.

Goren came into the room, breaking into her thoughts. He was holding a number of bags. She sat up.

"Oh, you're awake", he said. "I just drove down the road into Greenport. Coffee?" He held up the tray.

"Oh, yes please", she said, wrapping the blankets around her and joining him at the table by the window.

"And I bought you some clothes at one of the stores downtown. I peeked at the size on your dress and shoes."

Eames smiled as she looked into the bags, thinking of him of all people picking out clothes in the petite section of some high end boutique.

"Thanks", she said, pulling out jeans and a cashmere sweater. There were other clothes in the bag, and she knew he couldn't make up his mind what to get so he had simply purchased a variety.

She sipped her coffee, and watched as he pulled bagels out of the bag. "So you want to tell me what happened last night?"

He looked her up and down. Tousled hair, flushed face, wrapped in sheets like she was going to an overly sexy toga party. "You mean besides the obvious?"

"What do you think happened after we left the party?" Her tone was conspiratorial.

"You tell me. It's your boyfriend who chased you."

"Oh, God. Steve... I totally forgot about him. He's not going to be happy."

"So he _is_ your boyfriend." Goren raised an eyebrow at her.

"Past tense. I suppose I'll have to tell him that I'm spoken for."

"Yeah, I think that's probably best."

They smiled at eachother like two kids with a secret. They both jumped when the rining of a cell phone interrupted the silence.

"It's not mine", Eames said, sitting back in her chair. Goren patted down his coat and pulled out his own.

"I turned it on a little while ago." He looked at the display. "It's Logan."

He answered, and Eames had that strange and singular experience of listening to one side of a conversation.

"Yeah. I do. Yeah, of course she's here. Why?"

Eames watched his eyes. "What is it", she asked. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Logan flipped his phone closed, and looked at his partner. 

"C'mon, Falacci. We're getting out of the city."

* * *

Goren hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. "It's Dougherty. Apparently he's on the warpath. He's telling some story about you being kidnapped. Logan said he was at my apartment last night looking for you." 

"Mm", Eames replied, sipping her coffee. "Wrong part of New York. Anyway, as I said, it doesn't matter now."

She put down her coffee, stood up, and put out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed him, gently, then his cheek, and neck.

"Logan and Falacci are on their way out here, Eames. You'd better get dressed." His voice faltered. She felt his hands grip her waist firmly.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway", she whispered into his ear. She wrapped her arms around him, letting the sheet slip down, and kissed him until he responded, which didn't take too long. She pulled back. "We came out here for a reason, remember?"

"It's coming back to me", he said, pulling her closer. He stood up with her in his arms, and they fell onto the bed.

"Maybe you're right", she murmured. "Maybe I should just go get dressed."

"Yeah", Goren said, fumbling with his clothes. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Uhuh", Falacci was saying into her phone. "Sir, we're on our way. Alright. Yeah. The Sea Breeze." She shut the phone, and looked over at Logan. "Can't you drive any faster?" 

Logan smirked. He was already going way over the limit.

"Why more good news?"

"That was Ross. Dougherty's 'resources' got a hit on Goren's license plate. They're headed in the same direction we are."

"Yeah, but we've got at least an hour on them, right?"

"Yep... but they've got a helicopter."

Logan swore under his breath. "Have I already said that I can't stand this guy?"

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." She held Goren's portfolio in her lap.

"I hope those two are having a good time, because it's about to hit the fan."

* * *


	5. Helicopters and Conspiracy Theories

Wow, I can't believe I've made it to Chapter 5- I really hope you guys continue to enjoy this. Thanks for all the positive feedback- I know the helicopter thing might seem a little far fetched, but I liked the idea of Dougherty using city perqs for personal reasons and just to show off. Seems like something he'd do...

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me- I"m not making any money off of them, I promise. I just like to fiddle around with them, and see what might happen.

* * *

Goren opened the door and stepped out before Logan even had a chance to knock.

"Where's Eames", Falacci asked.

"She's getting dressed", he said. "So you might as well fill me in."

"I should be asking you to do the same", Logan replied, trying to sneak a look over Goren's shoulder. Goren smirked and shut the door.

"Dougherty's on his way", Falacci said.

"In a helicopter, to have you arrested and steal your woman", Logan continued. "But we took a look through your folder and came to the same conclusion you did."

Falacci held out the portfolio. "How long have you known about this?"

"Oh, a while."

Logan and Falacci exchanged glances as Goren took back his portfolio.

"You've known since she started with him", Logan said, smiling. "You checked up on him."

Goren glanced up. "As I said, a while." He flipped through the pages just as they heard the sirens in the distance.

"Oh, Christ", Falacci said. "Here comes the cavalry."

"And the helicopter", Goren added without emotion.

The helicopter landed in the parking lot, just as two squad cars pulled up. Ross got out of one of them, and Dougherty jumped down from the chopper.

"What do you want us to do", Logan asked.

"Arrest me."

"What, are you out of your mind?"

Goren closed the portfolio, and handed it back to Falacci. "Probably."

Eames opened the door of the motel room and looked at the three other detectives standing there, along with the crowd that had descended on the parking lot. "What the hell is going on?"

"Detective Logan was just about to arrest me. Weren't you?"

Eames frowned. "For what? Here's Steve. Look, I'll just talk to him."

"He came by helicopter", Logan interrupted. "He's a little past talking, I think."

"Alex!" Dougherty was calling as he ran over to them, stopping short of a few feet. Ross caught up with him, and put himself between Dougherty and Goren.

"I want that man arrested, Captain- the Deputy Mayor will be pressing chares against you for criminal trespass, Mr. Goren", he cried over Ross' shoulder.

Goren glanced at Logan, "You heard the man."

Logan hesitated and looked at Ross. "Captain…"

Ross nodded. "Do it, Detective."

Logan shook his head. "Alright", he sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing", he grumbled at Goren, turning him around.

Goren smiled at Eames as Logan cuffed him and started half heartedly reading him his rights in a loud, sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry", he said to her. "It's alright. I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off. She glanced at Dougherty, and the looked back up at Goren. She had that look on her face, the one he knew so well. It was the mixture of concern and skepticism.

"Really, I promise. I'll be fine."

"Would ya just kiss her already so we can get out of here", Logan said, interrupting his blasé recitation in the middle of '_if you cannot afford an attorney'_. Eames frowned at him, and Goren rolled his eyes. "What?" Logan looked at Falacci. "I hate the country. I can't breathe out here."

"C'mon Alex", Dougherty called. "The helicopter is going to take us back to the city."

Ross noticed the look on Eames' face. He jumped in. "Detective Eames can drive Detective Goren's car back to the city."

"Yeah, and I'll take him in", Logan said, patting Goren on the back.

"I don't think so", Ross said, envisioning the two of them getting 'lost' on their way back. Goren had a conspiratorial look on his face that matched Logan's. "I'll take Goren. You and Falacci go with Eames."

Ross took Goren from Logan. Dougherty came up. "What did you think you were going to accomplish by pulling that little stunt, huh?"

"Not now, Steve", Ross cautioned.

Goren grinned at Dougherty. "Eames", he called, turning in Ross' grasp back towards her. "Ah, one more thing."

She jogged over to him. He leaned down and caught her in a kiss. It's force took her by surprise, so that all she could do was reflexively put her hands on his waist to steady herself. She found herself forgetting everything that was happening around her. She was beginning to realize that that would always happen with him. She leaned deeper into the kiss.

When he pulled away, he gave her a wicked grin. "I'll see you later", he said.

"Uhuh", she replied, nodding, as Ross pulled him towards the car.

"What the hell was that all about?"

She turned. Steve was turning a strange shade of red.

"Oh… Look, you've been very nice, but I'm… spoken for."

She looked back at Goren, who was still smiling at her with that hundred watt grin. Slowly, she felt a smile creep across her own. "Definately spoken for", she said.

"Yeah", Falacci yelled from behind her. "Go move your helicopter. I think you're double parked."

* * *

Logan opened the driver's side door for Eames as the helicopter flew off. "No matter how many times I think he's got me, Goren never fails to surprise me", he muttered. 

"Hurry up and get in", she said to him, ignoring his comment. "You've got until we get to 1PP to tell me what the hell is really going on here."

"I was about to say the same thing", he answered, shutting her door.

Falacci slid into the passenger seat, giving her partner a look as he got into the back. "You're not going to believe it."

* * *

Goren and Ross drove in silence. Finally, Ross said, "I don't want to ask too many questions, because I really don't want to know. But there's something you're not telling me. Aside from the obvious, I mean." 

"I don't know, sir. I haven't been cleared by psych services yet. I'm not sure I'm qualified to comment."

Ross glanced at him. "Steve Dougherty is out for blood, and the Deputy Mayor and the Chief of D's aren't far behind. It may not be a big deal, but they're about to make a hell of a lot of trouble for you. If you want my help you'd better start talking."

Goren sighed. "Your friend Dougherty is as dirty as they come. A few years ago he did a couple of favors for the Benevento family. In return, his promotion ladder was shortened. Oh, and he's paid to have the Deputy Mayor assassinated."

Ross digested the statement for a long moment. "Do you have proof of that?"

"Yes, sir. Just give me ten minutes with him."

"Yeah, right. That's not going to happen. You know I'm going to have to book you for now. You may end up spending the night in Riker's depending on the judge."

"I can handle that."

"Alright, I'll bite. Where's your proof of this conspiracy that Dougherty's involved with?"

"With Falacci, Logan and Eames."

"From the look on Logan's face, I figured he knew something."

"Yeah. They ran into Dougherty and some of his friends paying a visit to my apartment last night."

Ross pushed a little harder on the gas. He tried to process the information, turning it upside down and inside out. He had known Steven Dougherty since college. Sure the guy was ambitious, a little hot headed, and had a competitive nature. He just couldn't see him as a killer.

"Did I mention that he was planning on framing Eames-post mortem?"

Ross suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and the pieces of the past twenty four hours got much clearer. "When Logan called you, and told you where she was going, you knew you had to tell her. Did you?"

Goren watched the farmland drift by out the window. He didn't answer. Ross didn't need him to. "No, of course you didn't", he said. "Ten minutes? That's all you need?"

Goren turned to him slowly. "That's all I need."


	6. Holding

Alright, This is going to be the shortest chapter by far (I hope the bang makes up for the length).. sorry, I'm off to sunny Madrid for a week, and I haven't had much time to really work on this, although I can see the ending. When I get back, I'm going to finish this sucker off. I've got other stuff to write. :)

Thank you, thank you for all the positive feedback, by the way. I'm glad you all enjoyed the helicopter- far fetched, I know. I was laughing as I wrote it.

* * *

She came into the holding area, and shut the door. 

"Why didn't you tell me? You had all that time, and-"

"There wasn't any good chance to tell you. I just got in there, and I saw you, and all I could think about was that you were still alive... and that I had to get you out of there. And then everything else happened." He sighed.

She opened the cell, and entered, sinking onto the bench next to him. It felt so cozy here, so familiar. She put her head on his shoulder, inhaled the stale aftershave, felt his arm come around her. She felt warm and safe. In some ways it was more intimate than sex.

"So what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

She raised her head. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't already decided what you're going to do. Bobby. You saved me last night, okay- you came and I left with you, and Steve's hit man couldn't do what he was hired to do. But you don't have to protect me now- I'm aware of the situation. I'm still your partner."

"Yeah, and you're also the intended victim here. You're too close to it."

"Well, you're on suspension", she shot back .

"That's where Logan comes in."

"See, I knew you had something up your sleeve..."

"Eames? Can you just put your head down again", he asked, pulling her to him. "Just for a little while longer?"

She complied after a moment, wrapping her other arm around his chest. "Are you ever going to call me Alex", she mumbled.

He laughed a little. "No, probably not. You _are_ senior partner."

"Ross is trying to convince the Deputy Mayor not to press charges against you."

"Good. I'm not sure I really want to spend the night in Rikers."

"Chicken."

He pulled her closer. "Did he say anything about us?"

"Oh, you were so cavalier in front of the Motel, and _now_ you're afraid of what Ross is going to think?" She smiled. "No, he didn't say a word. I think he's afraid to ask."

Goren breathed in her hair, put his mouth to her head, closed his eyes, tried to concentrate. He slid his hands down her body, memorizing every curve under her sweater, carressing her breasts, even going so far as to brazenly take them in his hands. He heard her groan, and grab tighter to him. He lingered there at the sound, fondling her through the sweater.

"Someone is going to come in- this place is monitored-Bobby-!"

It was a useless argument.

"Shhh", he said roughly. She guided his hands under her sweater, under her bra, where he found her nipples responding to his touch. She lifted her head, found his mouth quickly, before he leaned her against the wall and bent down to take each breast in his mouth. He almost lost it when he felt her hand at the back of his head. He heard her trying to contain herself, trying to minimize the sounds eminating from her mouth. He slid his hand down her stomach, undid her jeans, slid his hand to her spot, then inside her. He heard her curse, but she didn't stop him. He put his palm out, felt her thrust against it. She came quickly. They were both surprised.

He kissed her before she had the chance to say anything. When he met her eyes again, she smiled wickedly.

"Bastard", she said, buttoning her jeans. "I hope that helped. I don't think you'll get conjugal visits if they put you away."

"If not, that should last me for a while", he replied, gently pulling her sweater down. She fell back against him. She was still a little out of breath.

Logan opened the door a few minutes later.

"Dougherty's here, he's in the interrogation room", he said, eyeing the two of them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah", Goren said, standing and letting Logan cuff him again. He looked down at Eames. "You can watch if you want."

"I really think I should be in there when you do whatever it is you're planning to do."

"Nah", Logan said. "We've got it covered. Besides, you're involved, so that's not going to fly. I promise it'll be fine."

"See", Goren chimed in. "A Mike Logan Guarantee. What more can you ask for?" He kissed her quickly.

"To have that in writing", she replied.

Goren winked at her as he and Logan walked out of the room. A moment later, Falacci appeared. "Ross is back. He's already in the Observation room. You want to come along, or do you want to wait here?"

Eames got to her feet. "I wouldn't miss this for the world", she grumbled. If Goren and Logan were going out, they were obviously going to go out with a bang, she could tell by the looks on their faces. "Guaranteed."


	7. The End

Chapter Seven.

A little side note: The city of New York has about ten Deputy Mayors, aside from the primary one. All report to the Mayor on different aspects of city administration, all are appointed by the mayor.

* * *

It was irritation, and not anger, that Robert Goren felt as he walked through the squad room in handcuffs, past the vending machines, the break room with the bad coffee, the desks he shared with Eames, everything that was familiar and normal and essential to his world, the one he'd been suspended from for the past two months. 

Irritation was more subtle. If you were angry, everyone knew it, watched you rant and rave, and toss things. Irritation was like a papercut, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but didn't look so devastating on the surface. 

The closer they came to interrogation, the more irritated Goren became. He remembered a moment, a few years back. He and Eames had been interrogating a possible suspect, and she had said, "You know what I like to do to bugs? I like to watch my partner squash them."

And that had been his cue to lay in- he could hardly contain the smirk that appeared on his face. He took a basic pleasure from those moments, when she let him go, unleashed him. It was better than sex sometimes, the sheer joy of messing with the human mind.

Today, he was not only going to squash this sonofabitch, he was thinking about pinning him to a board, or taking a magnifying glass to him in the hot sun.

Logan uncuffed him, and they sat at the table. Goren pulled his portfolio to him, and opened it.

"I say we just take this guy out back and beat the crap out of him. Isn't that an option you've considered?" Logan took a swig from his coffee.

"Yeah, of course... but if this is really the last time I'm going to get to interrogate someone, then I'm going to do it my way."

"Alright", Logan replied, putting up a hand. "But you won't mind if I take a swing at him, would you?"

* * *

Eames entered the observation room behind Falacci. Ross entered a few seconds later.

"Here we go", he said, watching the door open on the other side, and Dougherty enter. Eames saw the look of surprise on his face when he saw Goren across the table. And there was Goren, completely engrossed in his notes. He didn't even look up.

* * *

"Take a seat", Logan said. 

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"We've just got a few loose ends to clear up... Detective Goren is cooperating. As the Deputy Mayor's official representative, I'm sure you'll be able to help with some of the little things."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this."

"He said sit down", Goren said in an icy tone, not looking up from his notes.

Dougherty slid in across from Goren. He looked at Logan. "So what is it you need to know?"

"I need to know who this guy is", Logan said, taking a picture from Goren, and sliding it across to Dougherty. He barely glanced at it.

"No idea. Why?"

"No? How about this one?" Logan took another photograph. This one had been taken with a long lense. Dougherty was now part of the picture.

"Or this one? You sure you don't know him? Because the two of you look really chummy."

Dougherty laughed nervously. "I really don't know."

Goren let out a sigh. "I'll give you the answer. His name is Carl Benevento. He's Louis Benevento's brother. You approached him to put a hit on the Deputy Mayor. Your boss."

"That's ridiculous", Dougherty cried, pushing the pictures back at Goren and Logan. "Why would I do that?"

"You didn't want to wait for the next election", Logan suggested. "I mean, why be friends with a Benevento unless it's going to get you something really good."

"Look, Lou Benevento and I were on City Council together. He's a well respected member of the community. Everyone knows him."

Goren leaned back in his chair, and caught Dougherty's eye. "Well, fewer people know Carl. There's something we have in common. I happen to know him too."

Dougherty raised a hand. "See, there you go."

Goren laughed. "You want to know how I know him? He and I discussed the hit you wanted on your boss. He was especially disgusted because you wanted to knock off your girlfriend, and then frame her for the whole mess."

"Why would he approach you? Looking for some extra work on the side while you're on suspension?"

"No, just checking up on you. A little extracuricular undercover assignment. Imagine my surprise when I sit down with Carl Benevento, and he tells me all about this City Hall upstart who thinks that whacking a few people is going to get him what he wants. Yeah, he's not your biggest fan."

Dougherty was silent for a moment, then he laughed. "Detective, I'm not sure what this is, but you're next stop is the court house for your arraignment, and then you're off to jail."

"Well, I'll save you a seat on the bus to Riker's." He sighed. "Just tell me, why her? Why did you have to involve her?"

Dougherty closed his mouth, glared at Goren.

"Just so you know, this is only a formality", Logan said. "Benevento is cooperating, your boss is already aware of your plan- excuse me, former boss, and there's enough of a paper trail to follow you back to kindergarten. You wouldn't say he was the smartest criminal you've ever dug up, would you Detective Goren?"

"No, Detective Logan, I wouldn't."

The room went dead silent.

* * *

In the observation room, everything was silent. Eames took a few steps towards the window, watching Goren. His eyes were clouded- she knew that look. He was moving in for the kill, for the confession. 

"So he's not going to jail", she said back at Ross.

"No. Although the Chief of D's was a little disappointed."

Eames smiled a little.

Then she heard Goren'svoice again. "Whyher?"

* * *

Logan looked fromGoren to Dougherty. 

"C'mon, you can tell me. What did she do to piss you off? It must have been something. I've known her for almost eight years now. It's always the little things that get under your skin, isn't it? The way she uses her teeth to opena candy wrapper? Taps her fingers too loudly? Sings in the car, always has to drive? What was it?"

* * *

"This had better be going somewhere", Falacci said, looking at Eames. "If not, I'll hold him down while you pummel him." 

* * *

"See, I know what the reason is." He smiled at Logan, and then swung his gaze back towards Dougherty. "It's the most basic need any of us has."

It hit Logan suddenly, and he smiled. "No way... you can't be serious..."

Goren cocked his head. "Can you believe it?"

"Look, we've all been there before, but this is ridiculous."

"Not to him it's not", Goren replied quietly, not taking his eyes from Dougherty. "To him, it was the ultimate in bad manners.Hetook her to dinner, introduced her to all of his highpowered city hall friends- which, by the way, would not impress her at all- and he even took her away to that little place upstate a fewweekends ago. Remember that? Was that the last straw? When she insisted that you get two separate rooms? Is that when you decided toset her up? Trade up for something else, someone who might be more... appreciative of your gestures, your status?"

"She didn't come across as an ice queen at first", Dougherty said, finally. "Turns out she just liked slumming better-"

Logan didn't have a moment to react. Goren stood up, grabbing Dougherty at the same time, and smashed his fist into the other man's face, slamming him up against the wall.

* * *

Ross took a move towards the door. "Stay here", he commanded. But Eames and Falacci were following him out.

* * *

Goren let Dougherty go, and he slid to the floor. "You saw! You're my witness! That officer-"

"I didn't see anything", Logan said, putting his hands on his hips. 

Goren stepped back, breathing hard. He looked up as the door opened, and Ross, Falacci and Eames came in with two other officers. They pulled Dougherty up, and Falacci cuffed him. 

"Read him his rights and get him out of here", Ross ordered.

Dougherty caught sight of Eames. "You! You... bitch! You should be dead! Dead! I'll kill you!"

Blood was pouring out of his nose, and he wasstruggling wildly against the two cops that had him. His yelling could be heard as he was dragged away.

Eames looked up at Goren, who was flexing his fingers at his sides. "That was... interesting."

"And you clocked in at under nineminutes", Ross said to Goren. "Good job."

"Yeah",Goren said, finally meeting Eames'gaze. "I guess."

She turned and left the room. Logan came up next to him. "She'll get over it." He looked at Falacci forconfirmation. "Won'tshe? Either way,that had to feel good, right? Just a little?"

"Fantastic", Goren said absent mindedly, going after Eames.

* * *

He found her by their desks. She felt him come up behind her, and stop within a foot or two.

"Eames, I'm sorry... if that's what-"

"Shut up. Not now." She headed towards the elevators, ignoring the sight they made as he followed her. He slidin as the doors were closing, and ignored her rolling eyes.

"Look, I know there was no good reason for doing what I did back there-"

He didn't get to finish his thought. She turned and grabbed his head, bringing him down to kiss her, hard. He pushed her to the wall of the elevator, picking her up off of her feet. He leaned back, breathing hard.

"What thehell is that for", heasked.

She smiled. "Thanks... I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you hit him. I'm glad he was bleeding..." She kissed him again."Between you and me... it was kind of a turn on..."

Now there were words he never thought he would ever hear come out of her mouth. "I can go back and rough him up a little more, if you want", he said,leaning back in.

"No, that was just fine... just enough."

The elevatordoors opened. Goren stepped away from her, and out into the garage. She followed.

"So, what now?"

He looked back at her in surprise. "I don't know. I hear my place is kind of a mess, thanks to Dougherty."

She nodded. "I suppose you can crash at my place for a while, then."

Goren looked back towards the elevator, and then back at her. "I wonder if we should go back, help Logan and Falacci fill out paperwork."

She took him by the hand, dragging him towards the car. "Not a chance."

* * *

Danny Ross sat across from the Chief of D's in his office.

"So that's the whole story", the Chief said. 

"Yeah", Rosssaid. The whole story minus the romantic drama that had unfolded. That parthewould just ignore- for now. And Logan and Falacci weren't saying where Goren and Eames had gone off to, only that they would finish the filing and booking andsign off.

"The DeputyMayor said thatDetective Goren isto get his job back, his suspension waived from his folder. He's pretty grateful he's still alive." The two men stood up. "Well, I suppose that's the end of this headache. For now. Poker on Thursday?"

"See you there."

The Chief left the office. Ross opened the drawer on the left hand side of his desk. Brand new bottle. He picked it up and shook it, hearing the familiar rattle of little pink disks. 

That was the last time he would ever accept an invitation to a political social event. Ever.

* * *

The End.

Please let me know what you think. I might re work it. Please be honest, but respectful. Thanks for all of your input over the past few weeks. 


End file.
